Poly(arylene sulfide) is a unique material that has been produced commercially for a number of years and has found application in a variety of areas. Poly(arylene sulfide) is resistant to most chemicals, it has a relatively high melting temperature compared to other thermoplastics and it has good dimensional stability and other properties which permit its wide variety of uses.
Poly(arylene sulfide) materials have found application in the electronics industry, but generally it is considered that the use of such materials in that industry is small in comparison to the potential that such materials have in that area. Electrical applications in which cracking resistance coupled with very high electrical insulation resistance are numerous and poly(arylene sulfide) compositions are highly desirable for such uses when one considers the inherent properties of poly(arylene sulfide) materials; however, thus far poly(arylene sulfide) compositions have not been formulated which have both good cracking resistance and electrical insulation resistance.